The Reasons Why
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [Final Chapter: Then again, if she does...][Drabbles]Daisuke has always envied Dark...for more reasons than one. R&R!
1. He Steals

**The Reasons Why…**

This came into my head randomly while I was typing up another story and it will be a couple of chapters long.

**Summary: **Daisuke's always envied Dark. For more reasons than one.

**Disclaimer: **DN Angel is not mine, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Sadly…

**Chapter 1: **He steals

I've always envied Dark, for many, many reasons. I'll explain to you. You see, Dark…is like the better half of me. He's the one that all girls love, and is confident, if not cocky, and can think on his feet. He's also taller than me, which is something he always points out. Just for the sake of annoying me.

Sure, he's not all that bad once you get to know him (which people rarely do…you know, the whole Phantom Thief thing), but it would be a little better if he wasn't an all out egotistic jerk.

And because of all this, I envy Dark. If you want it in more detail…well listen up, this is gonna take a while…

My first reason is that…well, put crudely, he steals stuff from me. Literally. Not just little bits and pieces, like my favourite pen, my homework papers, my assignments…

But I mean the bigger ones. After all, he stole my first crush away from me. Risa Harada.

She fell in love with him at first sight, just because he was handsome, mysterious, and _tall_. If she knew that I was also him, would she love me?

Maybe, but I wouldn't want to be loved just because I was also another person.

Dark also stole the chance of living a normal, innocent life away from me. Thank goodness I haven't become some withdrawn, drug addicted freak. But it really isn't his fault I suppose, but then again, he can't really prove his innocence unless he tells us how he became part of our DNA in the first place.

In a way, he stole my first kiss. Now before you start thinking dirty, totally wrong thoughts let me explain. We all know that he just _had _to go off and kiss Riku in his first night of living in this generation of Niwa's. And I'm also Dark right? So technically, that was _my _body that he used to kiss Riku, so it's _my _first kiss taken away from me, just like that.

If things worked this way, does that mean that Dark has never _technically _kissed anyone before?

I mean, he used my body to kiss Riku, so he didn't really kiss her; I did.

…oh GREAT.

-------

Heh, this is the beginning of a small set of short random drabbles. Hope none of you took that first kiss part wrongly…please R&R!


	2. He Can

**The Reasons Why…**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm happy that someone's at least READ this! Hm, now that I think about it, this story will probably be about 3 chapters long, so yeah, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: **He Can

Want to hear another reason why I envy Dark, now that you've gotten over that last one? Well…

It really does bug me all the things Dark can do just cause he doesn't have his own body. He can steal whatever he wants; yet safely escape the police from the safety of _my _mind. After all, the police are looking for a black winged, purple-haired thief, not a redhead who just 'happens' to be there.

And that also goes back to that whole kissing thing too. Damn, stupid, lowlife Dark, using my body like that…makes me feel like a puppet.

No one will _ever _suspect that I could be the infamous Thief. Heck, the reason why he's never caught might not be because of his great escaping skills, or his wings! It could be just because he hides away in _our _minds, so he's never caught!

If I go along with that…then Dark's pretty much just a cheat, a fraud! I could even go as far as to call him a coward, retreating into the back of our minds like that…

--Dai-chan, you talking to yourself?--

-No…-

--Good, because in case you haven't noticed, we're fighting with Krad right now.--

-…Really?-

--…--

Oh yes, and did I mention that whenever he uses_ his_ magic, _I'm _the one who is left with the consequences? The same thing happens all the time; Krad comes out, uses excessive magic on Dark, Dark is forced to use own magic to 'protect' me, ends up doing more damage than good because of the effects of magic on me.

Ugh, scary thought…just imagined that I was a marionette and that strings were coming out of my back…

And then there's those times where we're in an awkward situation, or a time when there's a really big problem for me, not including maths tests that I haven't been able to study for because of my hectic timetable. While I sit there worrying my head off, he just snoozes away in my head. Well, except for those awkward situations; he just eggs me on and tries to get me to transform.

I mean, seriously, why couldn't I be the one who can curl up in some dark corner of my mind and go to sleep, and leave him to deal with it? It would be a nice break, and a nice change of pace too. I wonder how Dark would feel if I actually did that, and left him in control to deal with it but in my body.

Hm…

You know, that's actually not too bad of a plan.

---

Dark frowned at Daisuke's clear lack of focus as he dodged another attack from Krad. He shivered; why did he suddenly get the idea that something not too pleasant was going to happen to him soon? Something unpleasant on a different level then being killed by a homicidal angel, that is…

­---

Haha…was that short or what? Quite lame too…oh well, I've got a thing about leaving it at strange points don't I? Hm…

Anyway, please review! There'll be…one more chapter, I guess. And, since it's the last chapter, it will obviously be different from these other two. xD please R&R!


	3. The Plan is Put into Action

**The Reasons Why…**

Nyahaha…since a few people seemed interested by Daisuke's plan; I decided to make a bonus chapter focusing on it. xD so enjoy! Oh, and it will be in 3rd POV. (The one where it's no one's POV really.)

**Bonus Chapter: The Plan is Put into Action**

"Niwa Daisuke, I need to have a word with you." The teacher called out, beckoning to the redhead. Slowly, he stood up and hesitatingly walked towards the teacher's desk.

On the way there, he went over all the things that she might want to talk to him about. Was it because he was in trouble?.! Oh no, what if she had discovered that he was the one who spilled the paint in art class, and not Saehara?.! He was going to die!

Ok, calm down Daisuke, he told himself, breathing heavily. Maybe if he confessed first, the punishment wouldn't be so harsh! Yes, that seemed like a good idea. By this time, he had reached the teacher's desk, and he looked up.

"Sensei, I-"

"Niwa, I need to talk to you about your results in your last English test." She interrupted him. Daisuke froze up even more. Oh no, his _English _test? He knew he was bad at it but…

"Hai…"

"Good." She nodded approvingly. "Now, I want to ask you; do you find English hard?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it seems that you're struggling with it a lot. I suggest that you have some extra classes for help, is that ok?"

"Yes Sensei…" Daisuke hid his face in embarrassment.

"Ok then, just stay after school for an extra hour or so and it'll be fine, ok?" she smiled, and he only nodded.

-This…this is horrible.-

Maybe he could get With to take his place…?

No, the poor bunny was still feeling quite sick from last night's encounter with Krad. He was at home resting, and there was no way he could take Daisuke's place.

He hung his head; it seemed that there was no option other than going.

---

"And when changing a word into past tense, a common suffix to add on is 'ed', although this is not always the case. There are some exceptions such as…" The teacher droned on and on, and Daisuke was getting sleepy. Not to mention bored…

Boy, he just wanted to curl up and sleep…

"Niwa, can you tell me the past tense of 'run' in English?"

"Eh?" Daisuke looked up wildly at the encouraging eyes of his teacher, and then slowly slid his gaze over the board for some pointers.

None of it made any sense to him.

"Ah, um…'runned'?" he guessed. The teacher shook her had disapprovingly.

"Wrong, it's '_ran'_. Please pay closer attention."

"H-hai…" But as soon as she started to go on about verbs, adverbs and nouns again, he found himself drifting out of focus again.

He wanted to sleep…

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz…-

--Holy s--t, what the?.!-- Dark snapped his eyes open frantically as he realised that he was in control. Damnit the kid had freakin' fallen asleep! If the teacher turned around now, he was gone for.

He prepared to get out of his seat and make a break for it when the teacher turned around, looking straight at him. Their secret was exposed! Crap, he had to get out of there-!

"Niwa, give me an adverb that could be used in this sentence." She tapped the board on which a sentence was written. The teacher looked at him strangely when he met her eyes. Strange, Niwa was very jittery today…

"Um, ano…" Dark started, confused. He was started to hear that his voice was the same as Daisuke's…suddenly, he froze.

"Oh no…don't tell me it happened again…" Dark muttered wildly. He jumped up and ran to the window, looking at his reflection in the glass. His ruby red eyes widened, and he ran a hand through his spiky red hair.

"…It did." He moaned, placing his hands against the glass and hanging his head. It was another one of those in-between transformations (think White Day in manga)!

"Niwa, are you alright?" He looked up again. Oh yeah, that's right…he was in an English class because of something something and he was supposed to do…something…his mind was really hazy today. That's what happens when you're abruptly woken up in the middle of a nice long snooze.

"Uh, hai…" Dark slowly returned to his seat, trying to keep his cool. No-one would know it was Dark as long as he acted like Daisuke…

"Then please give an appropriate adverb to describe this sentence."

Swiftly, Dark gave his answer. "The boy happily celebrated his birthday." He hadn't had to travel to England with one of his Tamers for nothing…

She seemed surprised, but also elated. "Good job Niwa! See? English isn't hard at all!"

"Uh, hai…" Dark looked down at his desk. So much for acting like Daisuke…oh well, it couldn't hurt to help the kid out in his studies a bit. If all went well, he would never have an extra English class again, and never leave him in hot water again.

"As I was saying…adverbs can be used to describe…" She soon went back to her lectures, and Dark soon zoned out. Really, he had heard this so many times before…both from that particular Tamer and from days where he couldn't sleep through classes in his Tamer's head.

He was only half concentrating all those times he was asked questions, which he easily answered, and was busy muttering to himself about what he would do to Daisuke.

"Oh…would you look at the time." The teacher looked up at the clock. It read 5:00 (I have no idea what time schools in Japan finish and all, so this is a wild guess.). "Very well, you're dismissed Niwa. I think you're doing fine in English now, so, unless you do badly in your next test, you won't be having these classes again!"

"Hai!"

---

Dark sighed, dragging himself out of the school. Damn he hated that hellhole! Even if he was only there for barely half an hour, it was enough to hurt his brain! The last time he was in a school situation was nearly 200 years ago! And that school didn't even know the meaning of 'vocabulary' at that time, so no wonder.

He halted as he saw a certain blue-haired boy leaning against the school gates, smirking in a strangely smug way.

"So…how was your experience of school Dark?"

"Oh shut up you." Dark grumbled, glaring at Satoshi. He didn't need to be reminded of that…wait a minute…

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

Satoshi shrugged. "I haven't been trying to capture you for two months for nothing."

"Reeeeaally…" Dark drew out sarcastically.

"And also the fact that Niwa mentioned a plan which is quite similar to the situation you're in now."

Dark froze. He slowly turned around to face the boy, who was _definitely _smirking very smugly. "Daisuke…made a plan for this? And…he _told _you about it?.!"

"Yes, and no."

"What the hell?"

Satoshi smirked again. "Yes, he made a plan for this even if wasn't entirely certain about when he was going to pull it off. But no, he didn't tell me."

"…the hell? How's that supposed to work?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"Power of the author, Dark, power of the author.1" (Giggle) Satoshi walked away, leaving a very baffled Dark.

"Author? What author?"

"Oh and…" Satoshi turned around again to look back at Dark. "The doodle on Niwa's canvas today of you being yelled at by our English teacher helped a bit too."

Oh yeah…he remembered that doodle now…

---

"Niwa, I'm very proud of your effort in English yesterday, so I'm going to give you a chance to redo your test!" The teacher smiled happily, not noticing that the redhead was very confused. "You seemed a little out of it on the test day, so I'm going to give you a second chance."

"Ah, thankyou Sensei…"

Sitting down at his seat, Daisuke tried to imagine what could have happened last night. He wasn't too sure. He hadn't been able to talk to Dark yet because of their alternating sleeping patterns (Dark had kept Daisuke's form until bedtime because of Daisuke still sleeping, and Dark had been asleep all morning.)

Coming up with nothing but a blank, and the feeling that he had at least pleased the teacher in English, he looked down at his sheet.

-…I'm dead.-

--Nngh…what?--

Daisuke refrained himself from snapping back at his alter-ego's indifference as he tried to figure out a way to answer the questions.

Daisuke stared down at his sheet again. Slowly, carefully, he picked up his pencil and read the first question.

(A/N: Just try to imagine **bold **but not _italics _and **bolded **(like **_this_**) as Japanese words.)

_**Question 1:**_

_Translate _**happy birthday **_into English._

Daisuke gulped, and tried to calm himself down. Remember, if you can't do the first one, look for other ones that you _can _do.

_**Question 2: **_

_Translate this sentence into English:_

**I go to high school and like to play soccer.**

That's it; Daisuke officially panicked. He could not answer _any _of these questions. He was done for…again. And after this chance to do better too…

Wait a minute. Dark was good at English wasn't he? After all, he had managed to do well in yesterday's extra class, apparently. So…it couldn't exactly hurt to…

"Zzzzz…the hell?" Dark looked up sleepily again. He blearily looked around the classroom, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, he froze. Wait…a minute…

--…you know that I'm going to kill you, don't you?--

---

Needless to say, Daisuke's 'plan' worked well. Very well indeed. So well, that, every time he had an English test, he would get Dark to do it. After all, technically it wasn't cheating as it was still his body…and Dark couldn't do anything about it either.

A bit of a compromise really; Dark did the tests for Daisuke and Daisuke let Dark stay out more on job nights.

So all's well that ends well. Except…well…

Daisuke never warned Dark beforehand whenever he had a test.

---

-smiles innocently- So how was it?

1 - Sorry, couldn't help that little bit with Satoshi…temptation was just too great…xD


	4. Then Again

**The Reasons Why…**

Yay, last chappie! xD I'm so happy to have completed a story! Right now, I'm telling myself not to start any others before I finish off the current ones, so that's gonna be hard…well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read it! -waves-

**Warning: **This might be a bit of a rant…and a different view from the others.

**Final Chapter: **Then again…

Well, my teacher's certainly been happy with me…times like this when Dark really is quite handy to have around. Perhaps he isn't that bad after all…

Maybe Dark isn't really _that _bad after all. I mean, I've always known that he was someone that I could talk to be about stuff (preferably not anything too private…) and that he was there for me, but still, it rarely struck me that he could be something different then what he is on the surface.

You know that saying? '_Don't judge a book by its cover'_? I think that's what Dark's like. On the outside, he's that arrogant, playboy kind of guy (have a look at the first 2 chapters…that'll help you get my point), but on the inside, he really isn't that bad. He's quite kind, even if he would rather die than admit it, and he takes things to heart and tries to help in any way he could, which is something he would probably give up his good looks for before admitting to it either.

In fact, if we ignore all the times he's gone to flirt with some random girl, or publicly embarrassed me, he's just like a kindly elder brother. A very…strange…elder brother who lives inside of me. I guess that's why it's sometimes better to ignore the facts.

I wonder what Harada-san would say if she found out all this stuff about Dark. Would she still love him as much as she does now? Sometimes, I want to laugh whenever I think of the day that I tell Riku-san (and probably Harada-san too) my secret. I mean, I know it's a serious matter, but their reaction would be quite funny.

It's hard to believe that Dark won't be with me forever. I know, when he first came I was really annoyed, really wanted him to get out of my body and all that jazz. But I can't help that he's become a part of me; he really is my other half. Without him, I feel incomplete, like I'm missing something. If I reacted so strongly to that when he was in the Sage of Sleep, how am I going to cope when he's gone forever?

Deep down, I dread the day where I finally have to tell Riku-san about Dark. It's a lose-lose situation for me. If she doesn't accept it…well, I prefer not to think about that.

But then again…if she does accept it…

Dark will be gone. Just like that. Out of my life as quickly as he came into it. I wonder how I'll manage.

Really though, I wonder what Dark thinks of this whole curse thing. He's not really given much of a say is he? He's just banged into some random Niwa kid every generation or so, shows off in the newspapers for a bit before poof! He's gone again.

It must be hard being Dark. It must be hard when you're considered to be nothing than a mystical Thief with wings, and not known for who you truly are. We Niwa's are the only one who really know…but we must still make it so hard for Dark.

Dark…won't be with me forever. I guess I can stop always giving him such a hard time, and maybe enjoy his company while it lasts. Maybe all he really needs is a chance to be himself, and then we'll see the real Dark that's been hidden for so long.

Maybe all he needs is that little, tiny chance, which can lead to so much. We never knew what Dark's past was like…quite a big chance we never will, but still, maybe…just maybe…

Maybe Dark's really a lot different from what we judge him to be. Hope he doesn't overreact to my sudden change of attitude towards him, and think that the real me's been abducted by aliens or something (though I can't see the logic in that as he _is _inside of me).

But then again…

I guess that's bye-bye to my good English marks.

**- End -**

Yes, quite the rambler aren't I? x3 Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and sorry for this slightly different last chapter, but hey, I had to wrap it up. Thanks for being such a great reader! -glomps-


End file.
